I Was Just Asking
by Silver Sniper
Summary: Roxas confronts Demyx about the femininity of his dancer nobodies.


* * *

I Was Just Asking

* * *

Roxas, ever since his induction into Organization XIII, had always been infatuated with the lesser Nobodies, or, as some might like to put it, his minions. Though they were mostly eyesores to look at, and the common Dusk had completely absurd body proportions, Roxas nonetheless enjoyed their presences as household servants who would do the otherwise impossible task of cleaning his room. Roxas always knew their jelly-like bodies must be good for something, and it had proven effective when he managed to squeeze a Dusk under his about-to-collapse closet in search for a pair of spare gloves he had thrown in there some time ago. The test ran affirmative, and Roxas was thoroughly satisfied with its results. He always knew they were useful for something.

There was, however, one lesser Nobody that struck Roxas as plain _odd_. Sure, they were all surprising to him when he first saw them. The Berserkers stood a good feet or two above him, the assassins reminded him vaguely of a scaly reptile, the sorcerer's looked like they were in straightjackets, the samurai's heads looked like thimbles, and that was just to name a few. However, this particular lesser Nobody was different from the others. For a lack of a better word, it was 'feminine'. Roxas decided that it was high time he got some answers.

* * *

Demyx was strumming out his favorite tune that he hoped to one day promote to Xemnas and have him acknowledge it as Organization XIII's official theme song when his favorite Dancer (yes, he could tell them apart) did the 'someone is at your door' dance in front of him. Confused at who would actually have the mind to knock on his door instead of shooting it down, igniting it with fire, strike it down with lightning, or slicing it through with razor-sharp flower petals, Demyx and his beloved sitar approached the door with an air of curiosity.

"Oh, Roxas," Demyx greeted. "What do you want?"

This otherwise provoking sentence was cut down to size by Demyx's innocent tone, and Roxas decided to take his liberties like all his other colleagues did and strolled into Demyx's room with the man's consent. Demyx didn't seem to mind, as he was already more than use to this behavior. Axel once offered advice on how Demyx should be more assertive, but due to his limited vocabulary at that time, Demyx didn't know what that meant until he had looked it up in the dictionary last week. Demyx didn't think too much on this. He felt obliged that he could be the one to provide his coworkers with a comforting shoulder be it them raiding his fridge or snoozing on his bed because they were too lazy to warp to their own rooms. He dearly hoped Roxas wasn't going to fall asleep here though because then he wouldn't be able to play his music.

"Hmm…" was the answer Demyx got. Roxas seemed too caught up in scrutinizing his favorite Dancer to offer a better answer.

"Uh, Roxas?" Demyx asked. The blonde musician was rather sketchy about this situation now as his favorite Dancer just preformed the 'I don't like him very much' dance, and Demyx certainly didn't want to make his Dancer feel uncomfortable by this alien being in his room.

"It's a girl," Roxas declared at last with a sort of triumphant air. Demyx was rather taken aback.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You're a girl," Roxas went on.

"_What_?" This time Demyx was all fury.

"No, sorry," Roxas said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like that." Demyx eyed the boy skeptically. "I just thought you would feel strange in female presence, that's all. I guess I can understand though."

"Female?" Demyx cried, clearly insulted. His favorite Dancer seemed to agree as it did its 'I'm so offended' dance.

"They're girls, aren't they?" Roxas stated. Demyx gaped at the boy in horror. Sure, other people said outrageous things at him, but this was definitely some new material. His Dancers _female_? Demyx could testify otherwise! They were so very obviously male because having a troop of female Nobodies was just unmanly, and Demyx was so sure that he was the most manly man in all of the Organization XIII… except for Xemnas because he was Superior, and probably Xigbar too because he's got that big scar, and Xaldin because he's got those outrageous sideburns. Saïx too, maybe, because he carries that huge claymore, which would also rule in Lexaeus, and Vexen too because he carried something huge as well along with Marluxia, and Axel because he had tattoos, and Zexion because he did his evil manly laughs, and definitely Luxord because he had a beard. …Oh, crap, that's everyone, isn't it? Demyx was horrified. Oh, wait, no, there's still Roxas. Yeah, Demyx was sure he was manlier than Roxas. After all, Roxas was a kid! A kid who kicked his ass when they spared and had the largest temper a guy could have! Demyx definitely could top that with his melodious singing and cowardice! Yeah, Demyx was screwed.

"They are not _girls_!" Demyx explained, putting extra emphasis on 'girls'.

"Then they're women?" Roxas went on obliviously as he nonchalantly poked the Dancer in its stomach and watched it jiggle. Demyx watched in horror. How could Roxas even _think_ of committing such a sin? He wasn't suppose to poke Demyx's Dancers, and judging by how it was doing the 'stop me from jiggling' dance, it seemed his Dancer agreed.

"If they had a gender, then they would be male," he said as he steadied his Dancer, and sent a look at Roxas that told him not to do it again. The boy didn't seem to catch on as it began pulling on another's long cord thingy that poked out from under its cap. Demyx slapped away his hand. (In the corner of his mind, he was jumping for joy screaming: "Look Axel! I'm being assertive! Ha!") Roxas, however, still didn't seem to get the message as he went to another Dancer and started messing with that one. Demyx's assertive meter was already dry, so there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah, but they have _breasts_," Roxas pointed out, and for visual impact he decided to jab a Dancer in its chest. The Dancer replied with its 'indecent higher-up!' dance. Demyx was already too worn out to be even more mortified with Roxas' action towards his beloved Dancers.

"It's protective armor!" Demyx insisted. Roxas, however, was still not satisfied with his testimony.

"The way its hips jut out like that is unnatural," Roxas pointed out, adding more visual impact by poking one on its hip. The poor guy gave its 'stop distorting my clothes' dance.

"The spikiness of it adds extra defense!" Demyx claimed, though how he really wasn't quite sure of, but surely that's why they were like that.

"The pants are positioned really low and are very suggesting," Roxas went on, determined to win the fight, "and it's a bellbottom." Roxas went on to yank lightly on a Dancer's pants, earning him a 'can't you see I don't have a belt?' dance.

"It's fashionable!" Demyx supplied, though the day he'd be sighted in one of those would be the day Xigbar turned vegetarian, which he may add, is never. At least they looked good on his darling Dancers.

"It has a ribbon," Roxas said, pulling on another Dancer's whip-like accessory that came from under its hat. Said Dancer gave its best 'look at your own wacky hairstyle' dance.

"It's an attack mechanism!" Demyx replied.

"It has high heels," Roxas stated, giving the nearest Dancer an undeserved step on the foot. Needless to say, the Dancer became entranced by its 'you can't dance loser' dance.

"It gives them agility!" Demyx answered, though he wasn't really sure of that.

"The brown markings on them form the female symbol," Roxas shot back, pointing at the Dancer Nobody who was currently doing its 'pointing is impolite' dance.

"I already told you it's protective armor!" Demyx insisted. Judging by Roxas' intent stare on another Dancer, Demyx concluded that he had safely won this pointless argument. He sure hoped so because he had already had taken enough insults to last for a month. Besides, since Roxas was only a kid, Demyx really didn't feel up to starting a fight with him.

A sudden smirk (that resembled Axel's way too much for comfort in Demyx's opinion) that danced upon Roxas' lips told him this argument wasn't over.

"They're pink."

Even Demyx couldn't testify against that. (His favorite Dancer managed to give a 'I'm only _borderline_ pink' dance, but we all know they're really pink.)

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
